


Was It Just A Dream?

by castlealbion



Category: Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: You fall asleep on the couch at Jack's.





	Was It Just A Dream?

You opened your eyes slowly, disoriented at first. This wasn’t where you remembered being. What you remembered last was sitting beside him on the couch, your head drooping sleepily on the cushions. You had been trying out a tentative friendship now that you’d gotten a few things sorted out. It would have gone well, but of course you had fallen asleep.  
A tiny movement of your body confirmed your worst fears. You were stretched out on the couch on your side, your back pressed against the cushions and the rest of your body draped over his. One of your arms was pinned beneath you and the other was resting flat on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. His heart was beating evenly in your ear and the fact that you found the sound comforting caused a moment of alarm. Just days ago you loathed him with a passion and now you were so close that you knew without looking that your hair was fanned out over his shoulder and the one arm that he had wrapped tightly around you. The fingers of that hand were digging gently into your ribs over your sweater while his other hand rested on your shoulder, his thumb gliding slowly back and forth.  
One of your legs was slung across his hips and entangled in his legs like a human pretzel. There was no way to move without waking him up, and considering your history you didn’t want him to realize you had apparently been asleep together like this for at least a few hours. You didn’t even like him much, not really, not yet anyway, but for some reason this moment was making you breathless, your nerves waking up and paying rapt attention to his closeness. And it felt good, great even. This would not do.  
How in the hell you had gone from sitting on opposite ends of a couch, silently watching a movie, to being completely entangled was completely beyond you. It was the closest you had ever been to him, well except for those damned dreams that had plagued you since the moment you met him. The fact that you couldn’t complain about the way you felt in his arms frightened you. This was a man who you barely tolerated, who had acted like an absolute asshole and you were only now starting see that maybe he wasn’t as bad as you’d originally thought. But it was a huge leap from being able to sustain a conversation without snapping each other’s heads off, to this!   
Right at that moment you were finding it profoundly difficult to breathe, you were so bloody aware of him.  
He was awake, somehow you sensed that without having to look. Just like you knew that his attention had shifted from whatever was on T.V. His eyes, those eyes that even when you hated him still drove you crazy, were burning a hole in the top of your head.  
Your eyes fluttered open while you wished for him to get up and move away, all the while aching for him to stay exactly where he was. The hand that had been resting on your shoulder shifted, the very tips of his fingers grazing along the skin bared by your sweater where your neck met your shoulder. Goosebumps broke out all over your skin as his fingers gently swept up the curve of your neck. Instinctively your own fingers curled into the soft fabric of his jumper. You noticed the heat of his breath in your hair and the fact that the rhythm beneath your ear had sped up slightly.  
It had to be a dream again, that was the only explanation. His fingers were stroking your cheek and jaw line, so soft, yet it was making your mind swim. Surely it had to be a dream, why would be he be touching you like this after the way you’d treated him. And you couldn’t possibly feel like this about him anywhere other than in your dreams. You usually got hot, flushed and trembling around him, but that was anger and dislike. Wasn’t it?  
It didn’t even matter, the only thing that existed in your world right then was him, the heat from his body, the touch of his fingers, the smell of him. Bloody hell, you thought as your mouth went dry, he’d enveloped every one of your senses to the point where you swore you could taste him in the air.  
He shifted and your mind screamed in panic. No! Don’t go, don’t leave me! But he wasn’t leaving, he was scooting down on the couch, his one arm and leg still wrapped around you. His heartbeat faded from your ear as your head came to rest just beneath his jaw, his fingers still stroking your skin, yours still gripping the wool covering his torso. Your face was pressed against his neck, the rough skin chafing your cheek, the smell of him racing into your nostrils with every breath.  
As dreams went this one was a doozy. The others had never been this vivid, this detailed, there had been vague impressions of things like smell and touch, but, all your senses in this dream were heightened and expanded so there was not a detail you missed. The fact that he hadn’t shaved. You hoped that if you ever had another dream like this that he hadn’t shaved then either. There was nothing like the feeling of that roughness against your skin. If nothing else, it was enough to drive home the fact that he was all man. And there was nothing sexier than that, at least in this fantasy.  
He must have felt your breath hitch against his skin because he shivered and turned his head slightly. Your heart thudded into your throat, he was so close now that your breath intermingled and you could even feel his eyelashes fluttering against your forehead. You wanted to run, you wanted to drown in him. You wanted to know where the hell this dream had come from. Your chest was so tight that you almost couldn’t breathe. Your fingers dug into his chest, your knuckles white. God help me you thought desperately.  
With his fingers still resting on your cheek he moved his thumb under your chin and gently tipped your head up so you were looking straight into his eyes. Those eyes tormented you and enslaved you every time you looked at him. They were a darker blue than usual now, burning brightly, making you think of…no, there was no way you were going there. His cheeks were flushed slightly and his lips had parted just enough for you to see a hint of his teeth. You watched him run his tongue over his bottom lip, dampening it and you felt a jolt from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You were falling completely under his spell, lost in him and loving every second of it.  
When his head dipped finally and he brushed his lips softly over yours you made a strangled noise in the back of your throat. Your mouth was open slightly beneath his in an effort to draw in a breath. He tilted his head, pressed his lips to yours again and ever so gently ran the tip of his tongue over your top front teeth. Who needs to breathe, you wondered as you opened up to him, shivering in his arms when he traced his tongue along the side of yours slowly, before pulling your bottom lip with his teeth and nibbling softly.  
The hand that had been stroking your cheek moved to cradle the back of your neck and he pulled you deeper into him, his tongue filling your mouth, tasting, learning. The feel of his mouth against yours was almost too much and you groaned, feeling goosebumps break out again so you could now feel every hair on your head and every single nerve ending in your body. He smiled against you, a knowing, almost predatory smile that at any other time would have had you running for the hills. You had completely lost control of yourself, but he hadn’t, you sensed he knew exactly what he was doing to you and how it was making you feel. That confidence and self assurance was sexy as hell. He had all the power he could want over you and you both knew it. Aware of nothing but him you noticed everything. His stubble rubbing against your skin, he was breathing through his nose, the sound of it filling your ears along with the blood that pounded there with it.  
Your hand was still balled in his jumper and through it you could feel his heat, the hardness of his chest, even the softness of the sparse hair that covered his skin under there. His hip bone pressed against your stomach, the soft wool of his grey slacks rubbing the skin where your sweater had ridden up slightly. The leg that had been lying across his hips was now resting between his legs, one of his laying over yours while one of his socked feet rubbed up and down on your ankle, under the leg of your jeans.  
Sweet mother it was almost too much to bear and you felt tears stinging your eyes and escaping from behind your lashes. This was how it should have been, if only he hadn’t made one stupid comment and you hadn’t believed the lies you’d been told about him by some man you hadn’t even known. The longing you felt suddenly for this to be real caught you very much by surprise.  
He caught your tears with his fingers, gently wiping them away without ever breaking his kiss. His hand started stroking your side, his other, still wet on the fingertips grasped your throat gently, splaying across your neck, his thumb in the soft area beneath your chin, tipping your head further back. The soft strands of his hair tickled your face as he nuzzled his nose against your neck. You slid your fingers up over his chest, brushing your fingertip just inside the open neck of his shirt, feeling the silk of his bare skin.  
Moving them slowly upwards you did what you now admitted you had always wanted to do in reality. Your knuckles grazed gently over his cheekbone, touching the face that had haunted your thoughts for so long. A face that was more beautiful to you than anything you could imagine. His skin was so soft to the touch and electrifying. You traced the contours of his jaw line, reveling in the feel of his prickly hair such a contrast to your own skin. One finger ran down his nose and then over his eyelashes.  
His thumb then tipped your head further, giving him better access. A sigh escaped your lips as his teeth nipped down your neck, the soft wetness of his tongue soothing each little bite. Your fingers tangled in his hair, grasping handfuls of straw colored silk and using it to drag his lips back to yours. He was breathing as heavily as you were now and his eyes were glazed over.  
You stared at him for a long moment before he swept down again. This time there was nothing gentle and sensuous about the way he kissed you. He was all raw and animal, filling your mouth with his tongue and bruising your lips. It was heaven, nothing had ever felt better. Your fingers left his hair, the palm of your hand running down the front of him and sliding under his sweater. You let it rest on his waist, the smooth skin of his back under your fingers and the crisp hair that sprinkled his abdomen tickling your palm. Your fingernails grazed his flesh gently and you felt him shiver.  
You were screaming his name in your head, arching closer to him, moving your trapped leg restlessly, brushing against where his body was giving off the most heat. He broke away with a growl, one that you had heard before in your dreams. Before you even had time to draw a breath he moved you over him, sliding out from beneath you and leaving you on her stomach. He was on his side, pressed against the back of the couch. One of his long legs moved over you, his knee resting between your legs. The arm beneath him he used to prop up his head.  
“Look at me.” He didn’t ask, he demanded and you couldn’t help but turn your head and gaze at him, even though you cheeks were burning.  
The naked need in his expression made you gasp and you propped yourself up on your elbows to get closer to that face. He smiled and ran one finger down your spine as he leaned in to capture your mouth again. You could feel him pressing hard against your hip, the effects of your kissing burning through the thick fabric of your jeans. His hips were moving gently, rubbing against you, causing you to bite down gently on his lip as you trembled. It was your turn to plunder his mouth and you stroked your tongue against his as his hand slid under your sweater and his fingers danced over the bare skin of your back. In reaction you kissed him harder, scraping your tongue against the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth.  
He growled again and without moving his mouth from yours, moved his body until his legs rested on either side of yours, his knees bent and his feet hooked under your ankles. He slid his hand out from beneath your sweater, leaving it pushed up slightly and pressed himself down on top of you, placing his hands on either side of you to prop up his torso. You felt the heaviness of his body as he ground his hips against you. His hands covered yours,fingers intertwined pushing your arms out in front of you. You moved your fingers restlessly in his as your tongues explored, your hearts raced and your breath shortened. The moan that escaped your throat as he pressed himself hard against you was positively primal and you lifted your hips slightly to rub back at him. His fingers grasped yours until his knuckles went white. He broke from the kiss and leaned down, his ragged breath hot in your ear as he took your earlobe in his teeth………………


End file.
